Princeton to Grace
by Saucy-Duck
Summary: House and his team is called away to help out the doctors of Seattle Grace. This trip exposses many secrets regarding everyone involved. House related to who? HouseCameron, not merder and George will find someone. please R&R. HouseGreys crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Grey's Anatomy.

A/n: Hey, this is the first actual fictional story I've written in close to 2 years. It's probably awful, but I just felt like I had to try, because for the longest time I've felt like I could write anything decent that didn't have a thesis statement. So please tell me what you think.

It was Friday in the diagnostics department and for all of those sitting in the office; time seemed to be dragging on and on. They hadn't had a patient in almost two weeks and Greg House resident genius was starting to get unbearably House like. No one was safe from his cutting sarcastic comments, and for everyone in the Hospital the weekend could not come soon enough.

"It's FRIDAY!" House wined, causing the three members of his team to look up from their various diversions.

"Yeah, what's you point?" Chase asked going pack to his crossword.

"I mean IT'S FRIDAY! No Friday should last this long, plus I have a hot date tonight." At this Cameron's along with the other two duckling's heads popped up again.

"You have a date?" Foreman asked while looking concerned for Cameron and slightly shocked at the fact that anyone would actually date House.

"Yes, McCripple has a date." He said chuckling while thinking of the name his niece had given him the last time they had talked.

"Hot date, riiiight." Chase said stretching out the last word to emphasize his point. "My bet is that there is no date and you are actually going out with Wilson." He said with a smirk. Before House could respond the phone that sat on the conference table started ringing, causing four pairs of eyes to move directly toward the sound.

0 

Unlike Princeton, the Friday in Seattle was anything but slow and boring. The board was full and doctors were starting to have breakdowns. Dr. Bailey tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter of the nurse's station, causing her to earn glares from the various nurses until she saw her target.

"Dr. Grey what the hell took you so long? I page, you answer. Got it?" Her intern merely nodded. "Ok then, I need you to call Greg House at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Before Meredith could even begin to say anything, Bailey added, "Yes I know about him and his less than personable reputation, but He's one of the only other doctors that actually has half the ass to do something about his patients unlike that McDreamy or whatever you call him. Anyway call him and get him over here stat, got that?" With one last look that clearly stated 'Call him, get him here or else!' Bailey walked off leaving a somewhat stunned Meredith to stand there attracting the attention of the majority of the nursing staff. After what seemed like an hour she snapped out of her Bailey-induced haze to realize that she was no longer alone, and that Christina was talking to her at a very fast rate.

"I can't believe you get to be the one to call House, I mean that man is one of the best diagnosticians in the world and he's coming here! To Seattle! To work on our patient, WITH US!" She said trying to get Meredith to understand the magnitude of what was about to happen. "Can I be there when you call him?" She asked.

"He's not here yet, and If I know House it's going to take-"

"YOU KNOW DR. GREG HOUSE?" Christina all but screamed causing many of the people in the hall to stop and stare at them.

"Wait who's House?" George asked as he put a patient's chart back in the box.

"Dude you don't know who House is, seriously are you even a doctor?" Alex asked as he too joined the group. "He's only THE best diagnostician in the world. Wait why are we talking about House?"

"He's coming to diagnose our patient", Christina blurted out, causing Izzy to come over and join what was now becoming a large group.

"Hey, guy's who's coming to check out the patient?" She asked.

"Some Guy named House." George answered still confused as to who this House guy was and what was the big deal.

"We don't know that he'll even agree to come!" Meredith said successfully bringing Christina's attention back to what started all of this.

"Oh right, I almost forgot… YOU KNOW HOUSE?" Christina practically yelled again brining everyone on the floor attentions to the group.

"Yes, He's… Nope I'm not going to answer that. Now if you would please excuse me, I have a phone call to make." She said pushing her way past her friends and making her way to an empty conference room. Without turning around she knew that the rest of them were following her, she just hoped they wouldn't make this more difficult than it was going to be. If she knew one thing, it was that Greg House did not do things the easy way; everything had to be more complicated with him.

Upon entering the conference room, she threw herself into the chair closest to the phone in the middle. Ignoring the fact that her friends had also began to occupy the remaining chairs she began to dial the number Dr. Bailey had given her, but before she finished with the number she looked up at the other four interns, " Look this is going to be difficult, please just don't say anything." She said with an almost desperate undertone to her words. And with that she punched in the remaining digits and waited… Not to long after the phone had began ringing a males voice answered. "Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm a surgeon from Seattle Grace and I need to consult Dr. House on a patient we have here." Meredith asked ignoring the snickers coming from her friends.

"Just a moment, I'm going to put you through to our Dean of Medicine."

"Umm, why I need to speak to Dr. House not the Dean?"

"I'm sorry ma'am it's just that you must go through the Dean to talk to Dr. House."

"Oh ok, thank you." She said waiting for the dean of medicine to pick up the call.

"Lisa Cuddy, Hi what can I do for you?"

"Yes, Hi I'm a doctor at Seattle Grace and am wishing to speak to Dr. House regarding a patient." Meredith asked trying to sound professional while shushing her fellow interns.

"Ok, just a minute I'm going to… make sure he's not with a patient."

0 

The four people of the diagnostics department continued to stare at the phone, until Cameron realized that the three others had no intention of answering it.

"Hello?" Cameron asked, while sitting back in her chair.

Dr. Cuddy's voice was what met them. "Dr. Cameron is House there?"

Before she could answer House jumped in. "Why Dr. Cuddy a call I'm surprised. Are you too sore to make the long walk up to the office?" He asked.

"No, sore from what?"

"From last night of course, or don't you remember. I know I'm good, but to actually be so good that you have no recollection of the event… well that's just unheard of." He said while smirking at the phone, and causing his three fellows to role their eyes.

"House, that didn't even make sense; you're losing your touch."

"Awe, give me a break it's Friday and I'm being distracted by the pen ink that's all over Chase's face, he said laughing. As he said this Cuddy could hear Chase asking someone if he really had ink on his face and House snarking at him to stop chewing on his pens like his life depended on it.

"House," she firmly said bringing his attention back to the phone. "There is actually a point to this call, There is a doctor from Seattle Grace that needs to speak with you. Be nice, she's an intern." As soon as the word intern was heard, House's eyes lit up like a kid who found the Christmas presents early.

"Why do they always make the incompetent idiots call? Wait did you say Seattle Grace?" He asked sitting up a bit straighter.

"Yes an Intern from Seattle Grace, are you willing to try and be a decent human being for 10 minutes and talk to her?"

"Yes mommy and afterwards I'll braid Cameron's hair, while singing along to the Spice Girls. Go ahead and put her on."

Sighing Cuddy switched back over to the young doctor from Seattle. "Ok just a second, and before you talk to him I would like to personally apologize for his attitude, he's just… different."

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure it'll be ok." The young woman said.

"Ok just a second."

0 

Once she knew the phone was ringing she placed the handset back and turned the speaker phone on, knowing Christina would kill her if she didn't.

The phone rang once…

Twice…

thr--… On the third try a female voice answered. "Yes?"

0 

Ok that's it for chapter one. Please please review and tell me whether or not to continue. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, as well as nice little comments that make me feel good inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter. I really am trying to continue all of my stories, but it just seems that it hasn't been meant to be. My health has finally gotten better, and I've recovered from the surgery.

Well the main purpose of this post is to just inform you all that I am continuing these, and the next chapters should be up soon and much more frequently.

Oh I'm also looking for a new Beta. My old one moved out of the country and will be going to school without internet access. So anyone up for the job? Please contact me if you're interested in a review or PM me.

Again I sure am sorry it's taken so long.


End file.
